Field of the Invention
The primary object of the device, or system is to provide a means and method to incorporate a liquid, vapor, or gas in a slurry in a vat.
Other and further objects and advantages will appear from the following specification taken with the accompanying drawings in which like reference characters refer to similar parts in the several views.